Weapon Specialist Meets Child
by TheUltimateAirbender
Summary: When Ironhide meets Annabelle Lennox for the first time, what will his reaction be when he finds out that Annabelle is only a few months old?


**Title: **Weapon Specialist Meets Child by xxIronhideForeverxx (A one-shot story)

**Rating K: **for all ages!

**Characters: **Ironhide, Annabelle Lennox, Will Lennox, and Sarah Lennox

**Genre: **Family/Friendship/Sci-Fi

**Story Summary: **Ironhide meets his youngest charge, Annabelle for the very first time. But Ironhide soon figures out that Annabelle is no more than a few months old. How will Ironhide react to the young child and will he start to like her?

* * *

It was late afternoon on the Lennox farm. Ironhide was taking a rest in his vehicle mode when he heard the garage door slowly open and he heard the voice of William Lennox.

"Ironhide?" Will Lennox said in a low, but calm voice.

Ironhide, still in his truck mode immediately reacted to hearing his name, **"What is Captain Lennox?" **Ironhide asked with a tiny groan in his voice.

"You can just call me Will." The captain said as he chuckled with a grin on his face.

**"Alright, Will."** Ironhide said in a stern voice, not very fond of calling the captain by his name, Will.

Will began to walk closer to Ironhide, but Ironhide felt that he wasn't alone, a small human was hiding behind Will, playing with a baby doll.

"I want you to meet someone," Will said, sounding proud. "Come on outside," and like that, Will and the small human behind him left the garage.

Ironhide didn't hesitate, he wanted to meet whoever this organism was. He drove out of the garage and began to un-fold until he was a towering 25-foot autobot weapon specialist.

He knelt down in front of Will, **"Who is this human you want me to meet?" **Ironhide asked.

Will let out a small smile at his comrade and than brought a small, fragile human in front of him, "I want you to meet Annabelle, the newest member of our family."

Ironhide looked down at the tiny girl, **"Annabelle." **He repeated. Annabelle was staring back up at him, her eyes wide like a cat stalking her prey.

He than scanned her form with his optic sensors and soon found out that she was only a few months old and in perfect health condition.

Will picked her up and brought her closer to Ironhide, "Yeah, Annabelle." Will said staring at Annabelle. "Sarah and I care about her very much, so please just make sure she is safe at all times."

Ironhide could sense the worried tone in Will's tone, **"Of course." **He looked back at Annabelle.

Then, Annabelle reached out her hand to Ironhide. He stood there for a minute, wondering what the child was doing. Annabelle kept reaching to him, staring up into his optics with wide eyes.

Will looked up at Ironhide, smiling, "She wants to meet you Ironhide."

Ironhide nodded, looking at Will, than back at Annabelle. She was still crawling towards him, her arm outstretched. She looked at him with her green eyes, she had the cutest face.

Then, Ironhide started to get closer to her, moving slowly as not to startle the girl. His stretched out his hand, than his pointer finger until it was an inch away from the girl. His blue optics were locked onto her; all was silent, Will just watched.

Then, Annabelle reached far enough and touched his metal finger with her small hand, she looked up at him again, staring at him. Ironhide then found himself smiling at Annabelle, letting her small, warm fingers rub up against his cold, metal finger.

**"Hello Annabelle."** He spoke quietly, as to not scare her. When Annabelle didn't respond to him, he began to get worried, why wasn't she talking to him. He turned to Will.

**"Why isn't she responding to me?" **Ironhide sounded concerned for the child, he thought something was wrong with her. **"Is she frightened of me?"**

Will let out a small chuckle, "She's not afraid of you Ironhide, she can't talk yet, she can't even walk."

Ironhide frowned, **"Is there something wrong with her, should I go and get Ratchet?"**

Will smiled at his friend, "She's fine Ironhide, she's just a baby, she won't learn to walk and talk for another few months."

Ironhide nodded, **"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, I'm getting Ratchet."**

Will chuckled and he shook his head, "Whatever you say big guy."

Ironhide turned his attention back to Annabelle who was still touching his finger. Then, she crawled past his hand, getting close to his leg. Will started to get up, "Annabelle, no, come back."

Ironhide looked down at Will, hearing his worried tone, **"She's alright, I won't hurt her."**

Will nodded up at Ironhide and than looked back at Annabelle, he was surprised that she wasn't afraid of him.

After a few minutes of crawling, she reached Ironhide's leg. Ironhide stood still, not wanting to move and accidently hurt her. She gripped a part of his armor and started to stand.

Then, Annabelle lost her grip on his leg, she was falling back. Will was about to run over and catch her, but someone beat him to it.

Ironhide gently caught Annabelle in his giant hand. Will sighed a sigh of relief, he knew if Annabelle had fallen, she would have started to cry like crazy.

Had fallen back into her guardian's hand, she looked up at him with her green eyes, looking to his blue ones. He was gently smiling at her, **"I got you little one."**

Then, Ironhide started to gently guide her onto her feet. Gently pushing on her back, he brought her up until she was standing again. She was about to fall again on her wobbly legs, but Ironhide caught her again, holding his two hands out as a guide for her.

Ironhide gently guided her forward, Will was smiling, these were Annabelle's first steps, with Ironhide's help of course. It was silent outside, only the birds where singing and Ironhide's armor was moving, making sounds as he walked.

Annabelle began to become more steady, using Ironhide as a shield from the ground. He couldn't stop staring and smiling at her.

Sarah had come out of the house, holding onto her husband's arm as she wanted Annabelle walk with the help of Ironhide. She started to smile after a while, feeling safe with the robot that was guiding her daughter forward.

"This is great, her first steps." She whispered to Will. Will nodded and smiled.

Ironhide guided her over to her parents, he brought his hands back to him as Sarah took her daughter into her arms, taking her into a warm hug.

Will looked up at Ironhide, "Thanks big guy."

Ironhide nodded, **"You're welcome, you have a great daughter, I will enjoy being her guardian." **He gazed on at the glowing, orange sun that danced across the sky, it began to set over the mountaintops.

Sarah came up to Ironhide, smiling at him, "Welcome to the family Ironhide."

Ironhide looked down at her, **"Thank you Sarah Lennox."**

Sarah nodded and the three humans started to go towards the house; Ironhide watched them with his guarding eyes.

Annabelle looked up at Ironhide one more time and waved her small hand at him, smiling.

Ironhide let himself smile at her, **"Good night sparkling."**

The three humans disappeared into the house. Ironhide waited a few minutes until all the lights in the house had been turned off and he sensed all three of them sound asleep.

As darkness surrounded him, Ironhide transformed into his truck form and parked in the garage, going into recharge for the night.

* * *

**My End Note: Again, this is meant to be a one-shot story, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought, thanks!**


End file.
